Orton's Cure
by Killer Pepsi-Cupcakes
Summary: Randy Orton breaks into Shawn's room to talk. He explains to Shawn how he's the cure to his disease. SLASH One-Shot


AN: _This my first one-shot with a successful sex scene. I suck at writing those kinds of scenes so bear with me here. Please **R&R** and enjot the story._

Pairing:_ **Shawn/Randy** with mentions of Hunter_Shawn opened the door to his suite and threw his bags in the closet. Something didn't feel right, Shawn felt as if someone else was here. He was right, he stared over where the sofa was and there was a man sitting there. Shawn grabbed his phone to call for help or at least Hunter.

* * *

Shawn opened the door to his suite and threw his bags in the closet. Something didn't feel right, Shawn felt as if someone else was here. He was right, he stared over where the sofa was and there was a man sitting there. Shawn grabbed his phone to call for help or at least Hunter.

"Shawn, calling Hunter wouldn't be a smart idea." The man said as he got up from the sofa. He turned around so Shawn could see his face. Shawn gasped in shock, why the hell was Randy Orton in his suite?! Randy had a smirk on his face as he approached Shawn. He grabbed Shawn's cellular phone and put in his back pocket. "Like I said calling for Hunter wouldn't be a smart idea."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Can't I be here to just talk?" Randy pouted. _Anyways, I'm not only here just to talk._ Randy brushed his fingers through Shawn's silk golden locks. Shawn pushed his hand away.

"Randy I know for a fact you're not the kind of person to _just_ talk to someone. Plus if Hunter finds out you're here he'd kill you." Randy had a smug look on his face.

"To hell with Hunter! As far as I know you're not with him anymore, so why should he even care?! I came here to talk because I knew you were an open guy, and I needed to talk to an open guy."

"You're not even an open kind of guy to ta—

"WOULD YOU JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!!" Randy yelled. Shawn looked at Randy perplexed. Just what exactly did Randy want to say to Shawn that he couldn't say to his own friends? Randy hands started to tremble. Shawn just stood there trying to figure out what to do.

"Look I didn't mean to anger you, it's fine if you want to talk. It's just that…er…I'm not used to you coming here just talking, you know?" Randy calmed down and nodded in agreement. Shawn held his hand as if he was asking fro something. "Now will you please give me my phone." Shawn asked, Randy was going to say something but Shawn continued talking, "Now before you go saying something. No, I'm not going to call Hunter. Hunter doesn't need to know my personal business unless we're a couple. Which we're not, so please." Shawn smirked. Randy stared into his oceanic eyes, a few seconds passed before Randy handed Shawn his phone. "So since you broke into my suite to talk, talk now." Shawn said as he headed to sit on the bed.

"You see, I came to you because I knew I could trust you not to tell a soul." Randy walked toward the bed. "You see I have IED." Randy cringed at the word. Shawn looked dumbfound.

"If you have IED shouldn't you be in jail? I mean you do have an improvised explosive device." Randy paused for a minute then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Shawn pouted, Randy continued to laugh.

"Not that kind of IED. I have intermittent explosive disorder, meaning if I get physically provoked I could harm others."

"So in other words the Randy you play on television is the real Randy. Wow no wonder you wanted to come to me." Shawn joked, Randy frowned. "I know this is serious and I can understand that, but why me? Why do you have to come to me for help?" Randy cupped his hand around Shawn's face, he flashed a sweet smile.

"Because you have a tendency to change people and how they feel." Shawn looked baffled, Randy continued to smile. "You don't get it don't you? You're the cure to my disease." Randy brushed Shawn's cheek with his thumb. Shawn pushed away his hand.

"Whoa hold it there cowboy. I mean we could be friends and all, but not that kind of friends." Shawn protested. It happened all to fast, once Shawn was finished he was pinned to the bed. The men's eyes met, Randy could smell the sweet mango scent coming from Shawn. Shawn didn't even make a move, he just continue to stare into Randy's grey-blue eyes.

"How'd you know mango was my favorite fruit?" Randy smiled as he slowly took off Shawn's shirt. Shawn wriggled his hips to try to break free but it was no use. "Wriggling them hips ain't going to do you good. All it does is making me more turned on." Randy whispered in his ear then kissed Shawn on the neck. Shawn whimpered making him half aroused.

"Randy…please…don't" Shawn moaned, he could feel Randy's cock touch his thigh. Randy nibbled on his earlobe. Shawn tried to focus but every time Randy kissed him, it just got harder for him to focus. Finally Shawn gave in, he managed to switch places with Randy, now Shawn was the one on top. "My turn…" Shawn smirked as he began to suck on Randy nipple. Randy moaned in pleasure as he wrapped his hands around Shawn.

"You know just the right places to make a man happy huh?" Randy smiled as he felt Shawn getting fully aroused. Shawn planted his lips onto Randy. "Shawn…make me cum." Randy moaned.

"Very well then. Better get prepared." Shawn said as he began to suck Randy's cock. The warmth from Shawn's mouth made Randy's skin tingle. Randy began to moan while Shawn continued.

"Oh God…Shawn…stop…I'm" Randy panted as he ejaculated inside Shawn's mouth. Shawn spat out the Randy's cum onto the floor.

"Good…no?" Shawn said as he spat out the remaining cum in his mouth. Randy said nothing as he started to pump Shawn's erection to return the favor. "Mhn…yes there we go." Shawn said as he was on bottom again. Shawn dug his fingers into Randy as he began to pull on Shawn's dick.

"Do you want me to stop?" Randy whispered as he pumped harder and faster.

"NO…Oh Lord forgive me of my sins."

"God isn't going to help you this time" Randy's lustrous voice said as he gave one more tug. That did it, Shawn released as the two collapsed onto the sheets. Their eyes met, they both locked lips for a very long moment. Shawn flashed a smile.

"For someone that has anger issues you sure are sweet in bed." Shawn said as he held Randy's hand. Randy brushed his finger through Shawn wet silky hair. Shawn's phone rang, he looked to see who it was and it was Hunter. "Hello…sure I don't mind…five minutes…bye." Shawn hung up.

"Hunter I assume?" Shawn nodded, Randy got dressed, he sighed. "Well it was fun while it lasted." Shawn wrapped his arms around Randy and held him tight, burring his face into his back.

"Remember Hunter and I are not a couple. He just needs to borrow something." Shawn reassured, Randy smiled joyously. "I'm the cure to your disease and your next dosage of medication will be in…er…30 minutes." Shawn smiled. Randy opened the door and gave one last sweet, soft kiss to Shawn.

"I'll be waiting." Randy said as he left the room.

* * *

AN:_ Was it good? Like I said I suck at sex scenes, Plus this scene was floating my head and I couldn't concetrate until I wrote it. So yea it was like a 'OMG I SERIOUSLY NEED TO WRITE THIS' moment. Thanks for Reading~!_


End file.
